NEW DAWN
by jetx
Summary: loung after the age of shinobi are now meth and storys the elimental nation are fused wih the world of grim and hunters... and watch as the ninja of old are reborn


**disclamer I own nothing .hello everyone and happy holidays ,this will be my first fanfic and hope you guys will enjoy it .It is au in the naruto verse were Sasuke wins the final battle (because he did'nt lose his sword ,and he used Izanagi), but this story is not about him its by him ,even though he did bring peace the shinobi arts were distroyed and Sasuke gets seald by the sage of six paths tools 100 years later ,with Sasuke gone the world was free but with that freedom came war but a war without chakra and with that gone people created tecknolgy used for good and the age of shinobi became mith and story to tell children to go to bed .After the great war witch were ended by the monten clan that had bird wings giving them angle like aprince and the advatage of flight( this anomoly was caused by constent sage triening in a line of a family it became ginatic in the clan but with out the sage striength and senses ).After the great war there only four nations fire ,stone ,wave,and wind there was peace for 2000 year intel the fire king recrated the sinobi system do to bandits and without the power or knowlage of chackra there was still new and old wepons, and hand to hand kombat ,and a little chackra contral to make shinobi a little faster or strounger .Eventualy there became a kage the first in ages but people feared them and dispised them because there link to the tiranical king .Soon the kage and his shinobi foloweres fought for the people ,this conflict almoust cased a civel war but was stoped by the assasination of the kage and wife and thire first son but the wife was of the monten clan this cased the concil and the king to be exacuted .Soon the people elected the younger bother of the decesed kage as the new king as he elected his secound nefew as cround prince beging the Hachiu dinisty .Great peace and was a the herisen but clasmatic event acurred as the wold drasticly changed ,the world fused with enother world shock and confused there almost enother war not only that but monsters epered casing more troble towns forms and even citys were over run by them but thacks to the kage king he formed in alience inhabatince of the other world they broute more advance technolgy and powerfull warriors these warriors called hunters and huntesses useing something like chackra called arura .As the alince grew more tride and the hunters tought the people about arura and dust as they tought them about chakra soon thing were almost narmol agien the only divrinc is that they lost land to the monster called grim and shinobi became hunters and been 6 years scence that day and every year one that day the peole of fire kingdom selabrate what they called unity day as the other 3 nation of shniobi declerid national peace to unite aginsts the grim with other nations of prologe start CHAPTER 1 ...Enter Hero Hachiu Prince of Fire... "Im going to Beacon Acadamy", Siad a young man of 16 years . Said boy thin but not to thin what you would call lien with two long back bangs of hiar frameing his face that were spicked up in the back .His face was sharp with sharp black eyes and by female standerds he was vary attractive .His clouth look like the ambu gear but had but had a black under shirt with a caller that coverd his lower chin and with short slives ,he also had silver armer gords on his lower arm and legs with black pants and a red slash for a belt and sriken holder ,he also had fingerliss gloves with a metle band ,but the most sricking thing was the two big black wings sprouting from his back (Sasuke with wings ). "Yes ,this the first time and it will make are relation ship with the hunters strouger ,stone, wind, and wave are also choosing the beast they can over and as you the next king of nation ..m will it make us look good if are royal family can fight and you are the strougest in your age group beck could be stougest in the next 3 age groups .A bousting middle age man that was wereing red armer that looked that looked like the young man but 20 years older . "Ok ill go " come on hero this is a hon..hu wiet what, yo'ill go. "Of corse ill go this one in alife time apratunit to show how stroung we are. So when I leave. "at that moment a middle age man with whight hair a tited shade in a siut and a green scarff with silver embome in the center ,and was sporting a cane walked in ,"Today the man anonced" and then tuke a sipe out of a coffee mug. chapter end note ;I did this on a psvita it relly hard and im the worst speller on pant and fixing stuff on this is drag .and yes there a lot of plot holes but i clear them up in future chapter the be alot of twist so ya got ceep you in dark but name of chapter that clear most of the plout holes are death of the buji and resorection of red dawn and that loung ways a way.**


End file.
